The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to synthetic jet devices, device packaging, and more particularly to the integration to heat sinks of modular suspended synthetic jet devices applicable to heat transfer systems.
Microchips, LEDs, radio frequency components, memory chips, and other electronic devices may generate a significant amount of heat during use. These electronic devices need to dissipate this heat in order to prevent damage and to extend their useful life. At times, the environment surrounding the electronic devices may be unable to provide the necessary cooling. In situations where the environment is unable to effectively cool the electronic device, a cooling device may be included. The cooling device, such as a heat sink, may therefore provide the necessary cooling in combination with the environment to extend the life and protect the electronic device.
Typically a very large surface area is required to remove high heat fluxes, especially in natural air convection. Prior active cooling apparatus and systems have disadvantageously suffered from large form factors and inefficiencies, mainly operating external to or outside of the structure in need of cooling, thereby increasing the form factor of the heat sink or structure to be cooled. Consequently, there is still a need in the art for cooling systems and apparatus that provide for a compact form factor, weight, and packaging of cooling devices with the device to be cooled, while also providing high heat transfer performance.